Persona 3: The Fate of Two Wild-Cards
by G-Sei
Summary: Have you ever thought of what it would be like if the Male!MC meets the Fem!MC? Find out in this story where he meets her while sealing Nyx until their graduation. First fan-fic, please view and review for future revamp of the story!


Disclaimer:

I do not own Persona 3, Persona 3: Portable or any character used in this fan-fiction. All of these belongs to ATLUS, except for the idea of the Fem!MC meeting the Male!MC.

* * *

Persona 3: Portable [ The Fate of the Two Wild-Cards ]

Each member of the S.E.E.S, falling onto their knees. They feel as if a huge amount of gravity is being poured upon them, they cannot stand up even if they force themselves to do it. The terror of the residents of Iwatodai were being heard, along with the grunts and moans of the S.E.E.S members.

The young wild-card opens his eyes from his "trip" to the Velvet Room. His body feels light, and he easily stood up without any effort while the others still remains down on the ground. He lifts his head up to Nyx, looking at it quite intensely.

" H-How can you... How can you move?! " Yukari said surprisingly. He refused to answer the question and only responded to it with silence.

" Wait, don't tell me you're going alone! " Akihiko followed.

" Don't go! " Aigis quickly added.

The blue-haired guy continued on and started to float towards the enemy, Nyx, leaving everyone behind along with their questions but each one of them knew that his silence always means yes.

" N-No way... Why?! " Yukari asked.

" Damn it... Why the hell can't we stand?! Ugh... Damn it! " Junpei furiously yelled.

He only continued to proceed into the mass amount of powers in the sky... Into Nyx herself. There's nothing now that they can do to stop him, and they knew that.

" Wait ! Don't go...! You idiot ! "

Minato proceeded with his journey inside Nyx. He's feeling something powerful, and the same time, the same amount of powers as his. It came to his surprise that a girl with a brown hair, wearing the uniform of Gekkoukan is floating along with him. Weird, he didn't notice her in the first place. The girl looked at him, then took his hand. The same power he has felt before is now beside him, it was this girl that helds the exact powers as him.

The red-eyed girl smiled at him as they continue to float to their destination. " The same amount of energy as I have... I'm guessing you're a wild card too as well. " she said at him.

" Y-Yeah... How'd you know? ... and who're you? " he responded to her statement.

" I'm Hamuko, and I'm the like you... A wild card as well... Minato-kun... " the young girl replied, bringing quite a surprise to Minato after she said his name.

Hamuko turned her head in front of her, seeing a giant glowing white egg covered with some web-like not far away from them. Minato noticed it too after wards. Is this egg... the Nyx Ryoji was talking about?

" Anyway... This is no time to talk, we have some enemy to fight and its right in front of us. " she said with confidence in her tone.

Nyx soon notices the two, engaging them in a fight. The enemy attacked first, causing the two's lives to be left crucial. It's a miracle though that they've withstood the attack. Both of them struggled to get up but they managed, and it's no surprise that the only thing they have is their weapon and nothing else.

" We're screwed, aren't we? " Minato said.

" Pretty much, but we cannot let everyone's sacrifice go down the drain! " Hamuko exclaimed, charging Nyx with her naginata but dealing only minimal damage.

" ... right! " the blue wild-card followed, attacking the egg with his short sword dealing minimal damage, like Hamuko.

It was now the enemy's turn to attack, and they're prepared for her but they knew it was futile. Nyx stores energy again and lounges it at them, dealing high damage but once again it was a miracle that they have survived. All of a sudden, a voice rings into their heads... they sound like... the S.E.E.S. members?

Their words are echoing inside their mind, at first it was Ken then Akihiko then Mitsuru. Words of their friends, bringing them power and slowly rising them up. The two wild cards still stands side by side, holding onto their weapons tightly.

" Did you hear that? " Hamuko asked.

" I did... It's Ken, Aki and Mitsuru... Their words... " Minato replied.

" Yeah, and I feel better than before. You too? " she asked once again, earning a nod as a reply from him.

A smirk appeared on her face then off she goes to slash the enemy, but still not big of a damaged. It was then followed by a stab made by Minato. Shift of turns again as Nyx attacks but this time, the two blocked the attacked and didn't do any damage. Grin showed onto their faces as they blocked it, but soon replaced with another confusion as they heard another voices in their head.

It was Yukari who first spoke, then Fuuka then Junpei. Their words empowered the two once again, standing mighty as before.

Its now the wild-card's turn to attack, and both of them attacked at the same time dealing minimun damage again. Prepared for the attack, the egg launches it at them but dealing no damage for they have blocked it once again.

Koromaru and Aigis' voices were heard lastly, giving them the final energy they need to seal off Nyx... and thus, a new power awakens at the two's fingertips.

" You ready, Minato? " she asked.

" Always ready... " he replied.

They both held each other's hands while raising the other ones, pointing it at the enemy Nyx. It was now the time to end this once and for all...

" Great Seal! "

- To be Continued -


End file.
